Vehicles, such as driverless cars, may include systems, such as sensors, cameras, etc., that generate data that can be sent to other devices remote from the vehicle, such as a remote computing device, remote servers, other vehicles, etc. Additionally, vehicles, such as driverless cars, can receive data from other devices remote from the vehicle, such as remote computing device, remote servers, other vehicles, etc. Such generated and/or received data may be used by the vehicle and/or the other devices remote from the vehicle to support operations of the vehicle, other vehicles, support systems, traffic management, etc.
As an example, autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles, such as driverless cars, can operate autonomously in many situations. Sensors, cameras, and other systems of the vehicle may provide inputs to the vehicle's control system that enable the control system to operate the vehicle autonomously. However, in some situations an autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicle may not be able to effectively operate autonomously, and remote teleoperation of the vehicle may be beneficial in those scenarios, even for just a short period of time. Communicating the sensor inputs received by the vehicle's control system to the remote teleoperator may enable the remote teleoperator to manually operate or guide the vehicle through the situation